The Civil War on Drugs
The Civil War on Drugs is a 10-part movie with each segment concluding an episode of Season 5. According to Zach, the movie is about 2 stoners (played by Trevor and Sam) who are introduced to marijuana smoking right before the Civil War breaks out, and get so high they're convinced that everyone is fighting over weed. Plot Episode 1 Sam, a homeless dropout, meets up with his more privileged friend Trevor to get wasted and check out the Johnson family's new slave. After a small scene with a very angry Mr. Johnson, they befriend the slave, who introduces himself as Bob. Bob takes the two boys to his place where he introduces them to marijuana smoking and gives them a whole bag of cannabis as a gift. 500px Episode 2 Trevor and Sam, addicted to marijuana and smoking it every waking hour, fashion a pair of shirts out of a Union flag and wear them around town. A messenger excitedly tells them that Virginia is seceding from the rest of the country and urges them to attend a town meeting. At the meeting, the town learns that the North are amassing an army on the border and are preparing for war. Suggestions for a new flag are thrown around, and after a very long-winded story from a weird old man, the Union flag is declared illegal. Right after the meeting ends, Trevor and Sam are passing by outside in their Union flag shirts. The townspeople angrily shout 'that's illegal!' and the boys take it to mean that the weed they're smoking is illegal. They find Bob, tell him that marijuana has been banned and that he should get out of town. Bob resolves to use an underground railroad that's been used by slaves before to escape, while Trevor and Sam decide to go and negotiate with the angry townsfolk. 500px Episode 3 Trevor and Sam head out to an abandoned building to send a message to all the newpapers about a demonstration in support of marijuana. They send a faulty telegram calling everyone to meet in the "big ass field behind the rock quarry", leading a telegram operator to his telegram machine is broken. They then head out to the "big ass field behind the rock quarry". On the way, Trevor discovers Sam is homeless and orphaned. When they reach the field they find that battle has broken out (The Battle of Bull Run), and assume that the two sides are fighting over weed. 500px Episode 4 500px Episode 5 Episode 6 Episode 7 Episode 8 Episode 9 Episode 10 Cast *Trevor Moore as Trevor, weird old man *Sam Brown as Sam, bearded man *Zach Cregger as Ulysses S. Grant, elementary school teacher, town mayor *Timmy Williams as Timmy, Trevor's father, red necksers guy *Darren Trumeter as Robert E. Lee, Mr. Johnson, messenger, tough guy with top hat *Jermaine McClure as Bob from Jamaica Production *Filmed in upstate New York. Article Trivia Links *Official Civil War On Drugs page from IFC *Ad for Civil War on Drugs/Season 5 *Alternate ad for Civil War On Drugs *Behind the scenes stills by a blogger